This invention relates to a fishing reel mechanism and, more particularly to a clutch for connecting and disconnecting rotating motion between a handle and a spool.
It is an object of this invention to provide for fishing reels a novel clutch, having a cam and a lever, for connecting and disconnecting rotating motion between a handle and a spool.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel clutch capable of automatically switching from a rotating motion disconnecting state to a rotating motion connecting state only by rotating a handle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel clutch, including a clutch lever and a clutch cam, which is especially simple in construction and is easy and inexpensive to produce.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a novel clutch which is durable for prolonged periods.
These objects are attained by a clutch mechanism which includes a clutch lever and a clutch cam for smoothly connecting and disconnecting the rotating motion from a handle to a spool and which can switch into a connecting state by rotating the handle clockwise or pushing a switching lever upwardly.